


Day 21: Wetting a Swimsuit (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [21]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, Wetting, kind of, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Laurence get invited to go swimming with his friends, but didn't use the bathroom beforehand.
Relationships: Gehrman & Laurence & Micolash
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Kudos: 10





	Day 21: Wetting a Swimsuit (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> That is pretty much the opposite of the snow day, huh...
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

It was a hot day and Laurence sat at the edge of the lake just in front of the fence at the Byrgenwerth yard and had his feet dipped into the water while studying, occasionally fanning himself and taking a sip out of a water bottle constantly. 

Laurence normally liked the heat. He could deal better with it than the cold, but even for him this day felt brutal. It must have been some time since the sun had shone on Byrgenwerth this mercilessly. 

“Laurence.”, Gehrman's voice sounded behind him and let him perk up, turning his head to look at his friend. “Why are you sitting out here in the heat and study? Let's go for a swim.” 

“I have to study, I am behind.”, Laurence said, putting his attention back to his book. “My last dizziness spell had been bad enough to keep me in bed for three days, I have to keep up.”, he explained further. “And I am sitting out here so that the water can cool down my feet at least.” He took another sip of his water bottle, talking made him even more thirsty. 

“Yeah, that is totally fine, but why are you studying when it is the hottest time of the day? I don't get how you can even concentrate like this.”, Gehrman said. “You can study in the evening when it's cooler, right? Let's have some fun while the water feels the best.” 

“I don't even have a swimsuit here.”, Laurence said. “At least I don't think my old one fits me anymore...”, he added, thinking about how he had grown quite a bit since the last time they had swam in the lake. 

“Don't worry about this, I have let Micolash handle this.”, Gehrman said with a smile and in fact the other boy came around the corner carrying two pairs of swimsuits that very much looked like they were in their size. 

“Hey Gehrman, I could find some swimsuits. And the older students even gave me them for a good price.”, he excitedly said. 

“See, I told you that you just had to ask around a bit.”, Gehrman grinned at Micolash. “No excuses now anymore, Laurence.” Gehrman snatched his book away. “Study later, now let's have fun.” 

“...Fine.”, Laurence said, swirling around his water bottle and downing the rest from it in one bit. Now that he would need to get up to get new water anyway, he could also take a break. Besides, Gehrman was right. It was hot and he could postpone his studies to the cooler evenings, not the scalding hot afternoon. 

“Then let's go change in the woods.”, Micolash said, handing Laurence one of the swimsuits. A few moments later all three boys were changed and headed for the lake. 

Gehrman was the first in the water, then Micolash. Laurence stayed at the brink, considering if he maybe should go back inside and take a leak. He hadn't noticed it earlier while studying, but the constant sips of water he had taken had found their way to his bladder. 

As Gehrman turned around and yelled: “What's the hold up? Afraid that the water is cold?”, Laurence decided that he didn't had to go that bad yet and joined his friends in the water.

“Ew, the water feels strangely warm...”, Laurence commented as he swam over to his friends. 

“Probably because the sun shone on the lake the whole day, it should be cooler when we swim further out.”, Micolash said. 

“Come, let's see who can swim the fastest to the middle of the lake!”, Gehrman exclaimed and already was off. 

“There he goes...”, Laurence said as Gehrman swam into the direction where they assumed the middle of the lake was. It actually was that big that they didn't had pinpointed the exact location. “I am going to take it slow, I have been sick only a few days ago.” 

“Probably for the better.”, Micolash commented, staying next to Laurence. After a few minutes of silence Micolash spoke up: “Say Laurence, do you know why Byrgenwerth is build upon a lake?” 

“I dunno.”, Laurence said, he would have shrugged but that was obviously not possible while swimming. “I just know that it is called the Moonside Lake due to the silver shimmering of the water and how well it reflects the moon at night. Maybe Master Willem just liked this particular lake so much that he wanted to build his school around him?” 

“Maybe.”, Micolash said. “For us it's good, we can swim in the summer and skate in the winter.” 

“Don't remind me of skating.”, Laurence shuddered. “I have enough of it after I broke my wrist... You can't get such an injury while swimming.” 

“No, you just risk drowning when you are not careful.”, Micolash said. 

“Micolash, don't be so dark.”, Laurence scolded his friend, even though he knew that he had a point. The lake was pretty deep. They had tried to reach the ground but had to give up every time. 

“You guys sure are slow!”, Gehrman yelled at them once they came into sight. 

“We just take it easy, is all.”, Laurence said. 

“How about we play a bit? I found a ball that floats in the water.”, Gehrman said, producing said item. 

“Yuck, who knows how long it has been here...”, Laurence said. 

“I think I saw other students playing with it yesterday, so not that long.”, Micolash commented. 

“Don't always be so finicky, Laurence.”, Gehrman said and tossed the ball to Laurence without warning. 

They indulged in their game for quite some time until they became bored of it.

“What shall we do now?”, Gehrman said, tossing the ball aside. 

Laurence didn't say anything. During the game he remembered that he needed to pee but he didn't want to be the one to ruin the fun and tell his friends to head back only because he needed to go. 

“We can swim a bit farther out and see if we can find something new.”, Micolash said. “I always wanted to know if there was an island on the lake.” 

“Works with me.”, Gehrman said. “What about you, Laurence?” 

“Hm, fine.”, Laurence said, feeling a bit disappointed, he had hoped that they would want to go back so that he would have been able to take care of his business. He knew it was his own fault. He should have gone pee when he had the chance. 

“Let's go then.”, Gehrman said and started swimming forward. Micolash followed him but Laurence stayed behind only starting to swim slowly, after the others were a good distance away from him.

“You are falling behind.”, Micolash shouted over to him. “Everything alright?” 

“Hm, yeah, don't worry about me, I catch up to you soon.”, Laurence shouted back, knowing that Micolash was just worried that he would faint again and that would be fatal when it happened in deep water. 

The truth was, Laurence had thought about what Gehrman once had said to him. That he was sure that every single student had peed in the lake in their lifetime. And he had decided that the lake wouldn't mind if he emptied his full bladder in it. 

“Alright, just don't fall behind too much.”, Micolash shouted. 

“I won't.”, Laurence said. Now that this was cleared he needed to relax. While he was sure the lake wouldn't mind, he actually felt a bit blocked because it would mean that he would deliberately pee into his swim suit, even though it would be washed out right away and nobody would notice anything about it. 

As Laurence relaxed and gave his bladder permission to empty, he only managed a few trickles at first, giving him barely a feeling of relief. He probably shouldn't think too hard about it. 

With the next lazy swim stroke he closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of the water around him and it did in fact help him to let loose and he could feel how the water beneath his legs got warmer as a constant stream poured out. It was a weird sensation, he never had tried to go in the water before. 

As his body was busy with relieving itself he slowed his pace even more. When he felt himself finish he opened his eyes again and noticed that Gehrman and Micolash were almost out of sight. He had the feeling that Micolash had turned around to look out for him. 

Laurence quickly caught up with them and said: “Sorry for the delay.”

“It's alright.”, Micolash said. “I guess you are done with taking a leak?”

Laurence felt himself blush as Micolash pointed this out, blurting out: “How did you know this?” 

“You just told me.”, Micolash grinned and got splashed some water in his face by Laurence. 

“Don't worry about it, everyone of use has done this.”, Gehrman said. “Besides, it was obvious what you planned to do. You aren't the type of guy who would just do it next to his friends.” 

“I am still a tiny bit embarrassed...”, Laurence said, his face still felt flushing. 

“Don't be.”, Micolash said. “Just forget about it. Do you want to know how often I have gone in the lake?” 

“No.”, Laurence said without hesitation. “Now let's explore the lake.”

With an empty bladder Laurence was much more eager having fun this afternoon and when he got back to studying he felt refreshed and could concentrate much better on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a big fan of peeing in the water, but that was the only thing I could think up for this prompt. Usually I headcanon that Laurence and friends just go out of the water and into the woods when they need to go while swimming. Maybe one day I write about this. If you guys are interested.
> 
> I had kind of a bad week, so a little comment would really make my day.


End file.
